catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowspirit
Shadowspirit is a tall black tom cat with light colored touches in his tail and paws, he has dark green eyes , cats say he gives out a ghostly appearance. Kit Shadowkit's life was kinda normal he lived inside the nursery, he followed the rules and try to never get in trouble when he was younger he use to be a timid cat he panicked over a lot of things. His father would get furious over this and would be very abusive when ever he saw shadowkit being "weak", his mother was no help either, since she had ran away with a kittypet moons after he was born. He had to be nursed by another She-cat. She was very caring of him for the time needed but after some time she had to care of other cats, leaving shadowkit to be with his dad even when he didn't want to. Apprentice Shadowpaw learned to be a bit more confident and brave, his father was still being abusive towards him, his dad didn't allow him to make friends. He trained day by day and he started to become more cold and respond in a very sarcastic was when cats try to joke with him, he started to lower this down when someone lectured him on how similar he had became to his father, He was broken when he heard this he went a bit insane and hurt the other cat, his dad got mad that he reacted like that, that day shadowpaw got his face scar his dad yelled at him that he spend all his life trying to make shadowpaw like him shadowpaw fought with him saying he will never be like him that he will be better than he will ever be his dad felt insulted by his only son but saw what he had cause in him , a burning loathing against him, they kept there distance and only spoke to each other when training. Some cats were sacred of him for how tall he was , clanmates said they felt like he was like a ghost walking around it was like seeing a dark forest cat in flesh and bone, he didn't care he just train and didn't bother anyone, until he met Stormstar , whom was then known as Stormfern. She wasn't scared of him at least that's what he thought it was nice to be around her she became his confidant the only cat who knew about him and his struggles he looked up to her and was the only cat that he would make jokes with. Warrior After shadow got his name Shadowspirit for his ghostly appearance he would just hunt and hang with Stormfern , when he saw her she would hang out with her at the time apprentice Wrenpaw and other cats he didn't feel comfortable or welcomed around them so he would spend most days alone walking around the territory. When the incident with Ashstar happen he followed Stormfern and help her out on what she needed after she became queen even after Flamestar death he was there , He knew she was strong and had been through a lot of choices seen the incident, he try not to get attached to her kits seen he knew they were only friends he was kind of scared of them seen he never dealt with kits before it was kinda new for him but it felt nice. Deputy When Stormfern became leader he was surprise that she picked him as her deputy , he knows he can do a great job and help her out as well. Category:Cavernclan Category:Tom